


Stuffed

by noamsariya



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Hhhhhhh i'm kinkshaming myself bye, M/M, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 05:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14098677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noamsariya/pseuds/noamsariya
Summary: Mustafa may have a small kink.





	Stuffed

It wasn't weird.

 

He liked watching his boyfriend eat. What was weird about that? 

 

Just watching him shove all that food into his mouth. Bite after bite after- 

 

Okay, so maybe it was an obsession. But not a weird one. And he hasn't even gotten here for the date yet. Mustafa hopes he would get here soon because they were going on a junk food spree.

 

So it's not the most romantic date, but it'll be hella fun. And getting to see Cedric eat as much as he could until he couldn't eat anymore--

 

“Moose? Open the door please!” The familiar voice exclaimed urgently. Mustafa scrambled to open the door. “S-Sorry! Sorry…..I was ju-” shit. Mustafa gets a good look at what Cedric's wearing. A pretty tight shirt that was short- you could see his two bottom abs and the tightest pair of shorts he'd ever seen. They weren't that short, just…..so tight. And you could see a very distinctive bulge. 

 

“Oh my…...those are some- uh- …..tight shorts……” Mustafa stumbles awkwardly. Cedric laughs, a cool, careless laugh. “I didn't wanna do the laundry. So i just wore these.” Mustafa didn't hear him say anything. He was trying to work out how on earth Cedric fit his thighs into those shorts. He immediately shook his head, trying to clear it of those thoughts. “Y-Yeah. You ready for this junk food spree?” Mustafa asked, suddenly excited again. Cedric nodded and patted his stomach. “Yep. This baby is ready to get stuffed.” He said, putting more emphasis on ‘stuffed'. That excited Mustafa.

 

“Stuffed, huh? How much ya planning to eat?” Mustafa quizzed, suddenly curious. Cedric raised an eyebrow, but answered anyway. “Hmmm…...until i can't eat anymore.” He said cooly. I've always wanted to do that.”

 

Mustafa's eyes lit up. “Perfect!” He exclaimed before grabbing Cedric's arm and pulling him to the car. Cedric was asking so many questions and Mustafa didn't hear any of them. 

 

Once they were in the car, Mustafa immediately pulled out a list. “Alright, first stop, Denny’s.” He said looking at Cedric. Cedric reclined his seat, nodding. “Sounds good.” He said licking his lips. “You ready to eat?” He asked, licking his lips again and looking Mustafa in the eyes. Mustafa nodded and turned the car on. “Oh hell yeah.”

 

\-----------------------

 

They pulled up to Denny's and parked. It was nearly empty. Good. They could stay as long as he needed.

 

They went in and were seated right away. They'd ordered some drinks and waited eagerly for their food to be served. Mustafa was staring wide eyed when Cedric got his order. (He had ordered his food while Mustafa went to the restroom) He ordered 2 pancakes, hash browns, over easy eggs, 3 pieces of bacon, and 2 plates of spaghetti. Mustafa just gaped. “Mr. Alexander! You're gonna eat all of that!?” He exclaimed both excitedly and a bit worried.

 

“You bet your sweet ass.” Cedric smirked. “I'm goin’ allll out.” He purred before digging in. And Mustafa swears this is the fastest he's ever seen a human eat. Cedric finished his pancakes, bacon and eggs in under 2 minutes. And Mustafa was barely finishing his burger. But something about the sight of seeing Cedric eating like that…..turned him on? 

 

Shit.

 

Mustafa felt himself getting hard under the table. He shifted around and tried to clear his head of thoughts. Then Cedric abruptly slammed down his plate, all the spaghetti gone. “DONE.” He exclaimed, panting a bit hard. There was sauce all on his face and his chest was heaving in that tight little shirt-

 

“Yo, you gonna eat that burger Moose?” Cedric asked skeptically. Mustafa immediately grabbed the burger and shovef as much as he could into his mouth. He finished off and let out a huge breath, leaning back in his chair. “Shhit dude…….you ate all of that and I can barely manage a burger….” He laughed, groaning. Cedric pats his stomach, grinning lazily. “What can i say? This baby can take alot.” 

 

‘I sure hope so’ Mustafa thought, licking his lips. “Well Ceddy…...if that's the case……” he says, pulling the list out of his pocket and looking at it. “I hope you're in the mood for pizza~” he licks his lips and smirks at the way Cedric's eyes light up. “Oh hell yeah.” 

 

Mustafa stood up and went around to pull Cedric out of his seat. “Let's go then!” and he heard Cedric groan as he stumbled along behind him. “C-Careful Moose…...my stomach is…...kinda sensitive……” 

 

_'Oh, it's gonna get a lot more sensitive.’ ___

**Author's Note:**

> There's more than one chapter coming but tbh idk if i'll finish this unless people ask me to


End file.
